<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>taste of your lips by adorkable</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494100">taste of your lips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable'>adorkable</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bastille (Band), The 1975 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>украденные поцелуи</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matthew Healy/Dan Smith (Bastille)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Думаю, они забыли меня нарочно. Увидели, что я отлично провожу время без них и свалили, — улыбку толком не получалось поймать, но Дэн отлично слышал её в чужом в голосе, в том, как срывались окончания некоторых слов. — И она меня тоже кинула, хотя привела сама! И заставила себя угощать. Хотя я не был против.</p><p>Взмах рукой куда-то в небо, куда, где не светило ничего, даже фонари. Куда их занесло?</p><p>— Мы знаем, куда идём?<br/>
— Что? Куда идём? Я думал, мы просто идём? — подёргал себя за волосы, помычал что-то. — Но я могу посмотреть, вроде... Да?</p><p>Раздались редкие хлопки, по ближайшим карманам. Вздох недовольства, непонимания. Ещё пара хлопков.</p><p>— М-м, нет, не могу, я телефон проебал.<br/>
— Ладно, — хотелось потянуть его вперёд, на поиски света и цивилизации. </p><p>Тишина улицы отдавала чем-то подозрительным, злой сказкой и тотальной нереальностью. Дэн даже не выпил столько, чтобы начать сомневаться в собственной адекватности. Или дело в усталости, или...</p><p>— Так что, когда следующий концерт? — вопрос, которого меньше всего следовало ожидать.<br/>
— Через три дня?<br/>
— О, неплохо идёт?<br/>
— Да, отлично.<br/>
— У нас вроде тоже, — нашёл под своими ногами камень, пнул его, но без злости, пролетел тот недалеко.</p><p>Позади раздались голоса, пьяный смех, но компания быстро свернула куда-то ещё. Они здесь разглядели проход, пропущенный Дэном? Хотя он не старался найти его. Хотелось только идти и идти, и ещё слушать Мэттью. Они давно не виделись, и с последнего раза круги у него под глазами стали только темнее, а вот речь осталась такой же. Несмотря на количество выпитого и даже пролитого на себя.<br/>
Самолёт предупредил о своём приближении заранее. Не сговариваясь замерли. Дэн слушал далёкий гул и близкое дыхание Мэттью.<br/>
Самолёт пролетел над ними, старательно подмигивая.<br/>
Дэн готов был пойти дальше, но Мэттью оказался уже совсем рядом, головой у него на плече. Прижимался он как-то нерешительно, словно кого-то стеснялся. Неужели самого Дэна?</p><p>— Было бы круто, знаешь, снять клип, где над солистом пролетает самолёт. И ещё, и ещё.</p><p>Холодные пальцы прошлись по запястью, предупреждая: сейчас. Короткий выдох в губы, нервные пальцы, почти никакой разницы в росте.<br/>
Целовался он как совершенно непьяный человек, а вкусом походил на дешевый ром и сигареты. Дэн прошёлся мягким движением по плечам, затянутым в кожаную куртку, погладил шею, и — не удержался, не пытался даже — коснулся проколотой мочки, слегка сдавливая её. Серьги там не оказалось.<br/>
Закончили неожиданно, как и начали — столько только Дэну коснуться спиной стены дома, как магия темноты и тишины ушла. Мэттью только боднул его нос своим, провожая очередной нереальный миг, рассмеялся чуть хрипло.<br/>
Руки опустились, Дэн вытер чуть влажные ладони о джинсы, зажмуриваясь на несколько секунд.</p><p>— Ох, да я не только телефон проебал.</p><p>Оказывается, слабое освещение всё же было. Дэн заметил, как чуть трясущимися пальцами Мэттью заводил волосы за ухо.</p><p>— Клянусь, когда я выходил из дома, на мне была серьга.</p><p>В ответ Дэн рассмеялся, легко и даже слишком беззаботно. В голове уже начали появляться смутные метафоры, отвлекаться на них совершенно не хотелось.</p><p>— Пойдём, пойдём, — зашептал Мэттью.</p><p>Он прикурил, на секунду освещая бесконечный переулок. Возможно, заколдованный? </p><p>— Так до утра будем шататься.<br/>
— Похоже.<br/>
— Угощу тебя завтраком.</p><p>Мэттью затянулся, и Дэн успел разглядеть его улыбку.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В спешке, суматохе, не успевая ничего — короткое описание прошедших недель. Потом отпустило, вместе с появлением выходных. Несколько дней после возвращения Дэн просто лежал, старался не двигаться, от перенапряжения болела голова и ныли кости. Думал, что простудился, но когда на третий день проснулся без желания заснуть скорее обратно, понял, что можно было бы что-то устроить. <br/>Устроил в итоге не сам. Списался с подругой, та списалась с другом, дальше всё запутаннее. <br/>В чужой квартире, не такой большой, как хотелось бы, но достаточно вместительной, чтобы принять в своё тело значительное количество беспокойный, пьяных, угашенных и прочих-прочих-прочих людей. Одним из которых был Дэн.<br/>Одним из которых спустя два часа стал Мэттью.<br/>Даже не заметил сразу, так что Дэн заглядывал его, сколько позволяла совесть. Ладони не чесались в немой мольбе прикоснуться, как, впрочем, и губы. Сердце не пропустило удар, не ускорилось. Дэн допил своё пиво, понимая, что стоило бы переключиться на что-то покрепче. Отпраздновать, в конце-то концов. Но становиться пьяным здесь не хотелось. Доводить себя до заплетающихся ног и языка в одиночестве собственной квартиры — тем более отпадало как вариант. <br/>Утянули в танец, где отпустил себя, стараясь прогнать из воображения образы прошедших недель. Он радовался, да, но и пугался. Будущего. Настоящего бояться было слишком рано. </p><p>— Стыдно должно быть, — укором, вылезая с левого бока, даже не пытаясь двигаться в такт.<br/>— Что?<br/>— Сам знаешь.<br/>— Да? — выдавил из себя улыбку, радуясь, что освещение хозяин квартиры предпочёл оставить на минимуме. Красный свет создавал одновременно расслабляющую и угнетающую атмосферу.<br/>— Да, да, пойдём.</p><p>Дэн поддался без лишних уговоров, они вытащили себя на улицу, подальше от шума, подальше от людей, которые пусть и смутно, но всё же могли их узнать. Мэттью не стал сразу прикуривать, предпочитая играть пачкой.</p><p>— Выглядишь неважно.<br/>— Я болел, вроде. А ты вот, — слова остановились на кончике языка, пришлось затолкать их обратно поглубже в горло.</p><p>А что он? Блестящие глаза, нервный взгляд, казалось, готовый разорваться во все стороны сразу, сухие губы, лицо заострилось чуть сильнее обычного, стали красиво просматриваться скулы. Волосы в полнейшем беспорядке. Он точно пришёл на вечеринку после Дэна?</p><p>— А я, а я, — провыл недоверчиво, фальшиво, так что Дэн чуть приподнял брови. — А я тоскую, и только я тоскую. Да?<br/>— На вечеринке тебе самое место.<br/>— Молчи, ты, со своими глазами, — сам смотрел не на глаза, а не губы Дэна.</p><p>В голове стали появляться мысли: <i>может, он? </i><br/>Может. И что с того? Они явно не были даже в приблизительно дружеском статусе, чтобы начинать читать мораль, залезать в душу и вытаптывать там всё своими советами.  </p><p>— Молчу.<br/>— Ладно, не надо, что угодно, но не молчание.<br/>— Не хочешь ничего рассказать?<br/>— Всё неизменно. Неизменно катится к чертям, — вздох, закатывание глаз, тотальная театральность.</p><p>Таким Дэн его точно ещё не видел, и не знал, как стоило реагировать. Кроме попыток запомнить на будущее.</p><p>— Тебя сюда силком вытащили?<br/>— Нет.<br/>— Слабо верится. Ну... — продолжительный взгляд в глаза. — Хочешь вернуться?<br/>— А ты?<br/>— Я хочу разговаривать, но, видишь ли, мой нынешний собеседник явно настроен на что-то ещё. На что?</p><p>Отвечать не пришлось, Мэттью со вздохом засунул пачку в карман брюк. Странно, что он был здесь в брюках, но какая разница? </p><p>— Пойдём, мне же не будет стыдно за твои страдания, а тебе они в лишнем объёме не нужны.</p><p>Повёл обратно, вверх по ступенькам, а перед дверью задержался, не стал открывать её. Воспользовался всем сразу: заторможенностью Дэна, слабым освещением на улице, своим собственным поведением, расшифровать которое представлялось тем ещё приключением.<br/>Поцеловал едва заметно, руками не тянул к себе, оставляя выбор за Дэном. Было ли из чего выбирать? Собственные пальцы потянулись, не магнитом, чем-то в сотни раз сильнее, вцепились в подранную майку, сжимая её в кулак, сгребая ткань на пояснице, открывая кожу, по которой тут же прошлась свободная ладонь. Чем сильнее было прикосновение, тем глубже становился поцелуй.<br/>На вкус как лимон, чай, мятный леденец, что-то чуть острое. Никаких сигарет. Удивительно.<br/>Чуть холодное чужое прикосновение легло на плечо, возвращая на землю. Совсем не с небес. <br/>Дэн только и успел заметить удивление в глазах Мэттью. Дверь распахнулась и на лестницу вывалилась смеющаяся компания, одному парню было так смешно, что он начал захлёбываться в кашле. <br/>Прикосновения закончились, Дэн провел пальцами по губам, стирая слюну.</p><p>— Вообще... Они со мной и мне пора.<br/>— Не хочешь потерять их в этот раз сам?</p><p>Мысленно пнул себя, вопрос получился едва ли не приглашением. Хотя... терять нечего.</p><p>— Нет. Нет, хотя да, но нет.</p><p>Пальцы в волосах, Дэн запомнил и это движение. </p><p>— Иди, молчи, танцуй, отдыхай. Не вздумай никому рассказывать о том, что тебе грустно. Они сожрут тебя. Не в прямом смысле, но ты понимаешь, — пожал плечами.<br/>— Мне грустно?<br/>— Ой-ой, кажется, некогда разговаривать?</p><p>Круглые до смешного глаза, выражающие ненастоящий испуг. Он за ними не побежал, а пошёл неторопливо. Прикурил по дороге, отсалютовал не оборачиваясь. Знал, что Дэн наблюдал или просто не услышал звук закрывающейся двери?<br/>Пытаться веселиться перехотелось, как и танцевать. Захотелось домой, снова заснуть и проснуться с мыслями-вопросами: всё это точно не приснилось?<br/>Выявить верный ответ по саднящим губам и больше никак.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Может, в этот раз устроим запланированную встречу?<br/>— У тебя есть свободное время?<br/>— Я же позвонил.<br/>— На чьей территории?<br/>— Ты тоже думаешь, что этот город слишком мал для нас двоих?</p><p>Вечером, когда тепло стало уходить чуть быстрее, чем хотелось бы, встретились напротив «глаза». Дэн на нервах притащился раньше, чем стоило, внимательно следил за каждым сделанным кругом колеса. Он был в кабине лишь один раз, разочаровался цветом Темзы, — тогда она походила на прокисший кофе с молоком — и количеством людей, что набились следом. От стекла постоянно двигали в сторону незнакомцы, радостно делающие десятки фото.</p><p>— Лирическое настроение?</p><p>Мэттью уже сел рядом. В уголке губы зажал незажженную сигарету.</p><p>— Настроение. Нет. Да? <br/>— Я даже не опоздал, а ты успел прокиснуть. Что за тревоги?</p><p>Тревогой в ответ хотелось назвать самого Мэттью, спокойно звонившего без предупреждения, красившего ногти, ведущего себя как сбитый спутник — сплошное быстрое движение по орбите. Остановить — никак, а наблюдать страшно.  </p><p>— Творческий и жизненный кризисы схлестнулись и не дают покоя.<br/>— А на выступлениях всё не так выглядит, я даже завидовать начал.<br/>— Смотришь наши выступления?<br/>— Ну да? Ты наши не смотришь? Обижаться не буду.<br/>— Тебе же не нравится то, что я пишу.<br/>— И это совсем не значит, что я не могу насладиться шоу. Тебе не раз говорили уже про это. Не я, конечно, но говорили, не надо тут, — взмах рукой, как будто Дэн пытался его перебить. — Делать вид, что не понимаешь, о чём я. <br/>— Это сценический образ.<br/>— Знаем мы их.</p><p>Посидели немного в тишине, Мэттью прикурил. Позади проносились велосипедисты, жаждущие сэкономить на проезде и увеличить длительность своей жизни. Дэн отвлекался на шум «заезда», перескакивал взглядом с колеса на Мэттью и обратно. Тот смотрел в ответ, но не выражал никаких ярких эмоций. Ждал, что мог сказать сам Дэн. Но слова продолжали таиться в запертом сундуке.<br/>Хотя кое-что можно было бы и спросить, успокоить себя, наконец.</p><p>— Ты встречаешься с кем-то?<br/>— Прямо сейчас? С тобой.<br/>— Ты понял, о чём я.<br/>— Понял? Ладно, я понял, — потёр пальцами глаза, зажмурившись: — нет. Вроде бы. Не могу сказать со стопроцентной уверенностью. Человеческие отношения очень сложная штука. </p><p><i>Не сложнее тебя</i>, — мелькнуло в голове, но умчалось прочь, как и велосипедисты.</p><p>— Прогнать меня решил? Доведёшь и обижусь.<br/>— Нет, я бы себя прогнал, но ты же позвал.<br/>— Себя? Я могу помочь. Проводить, если хочешь. Хочешь? Тут не должно быть заложников. Могу быть провожатым, могу преследовать, могу вообще остаться здесь. Ты отлично медитировал, просто продолжу традицию. Оставленный, одинокий, с последней сигаретой.</p><p>В итоге пошли к Дэну домой, по дороге Мэттью поделился несколькими идеями «на будущее», Дэн постарался реагировать нейтрально, не доводить лишний раз своей меланхолией и желанием затормозить эту жизнь, вдохнуть нормально.  </p><p>— Совсем не так, как я себе представлял.<br/>— И что там было?<br/>— Постеры с Эминемом? — фыркнул.</p><p>На узкой кухне всё толкались: Мэттью не хотел никуда отходить, а Дэн старался совершать как можно меньше движений. Зачем-то заварил две огромные кружки чая, до края наполненные кипятком. Сахар или молоко не поместились бы.</p><p>— Ты голодный?</p><p>В ответ взгляд из разряда: издеваешься что ли? Мэттью неопределённо мотнул головой, продолжая пальцами водить по боку чашки. Свет Дэн не додумался включить, так что теперь приходилось приглядываться, чтобы что-то увидеть. Сам свой чай не пил, слить немного воды в раковину просто не решался. Тело казалось неловким и заполняющим всё пространство.</p><p>— У тебя же есть мой телефон?<br/>— Есть.<br/>— И ты знаешь, как пользоваться своим?<br/>— Что?<br/>— Как писать сообщения и звонить?<br/>— Серьёзно?<br/>— Так, уточняю, мало ли, чем у тебя голова забита. Я это к тому, что ты можешь мне писать и звонить. Только, пожалуйста, не глубокой ночью. У меня тут наметился какой-то шаткий режим, и я стараюсь...</p><p>Замолчал, прикусил губу, усмехнулся (это Дэн скорее услышал, чем увидел). Отпил немного чая, не высказал никаких претензий, чем удивил ещё сильнее. Или началось «лежачего не бьют»?</p><p>— Мне пора, кстати.<br/>— Уже?<br/>— Да, да. История, знаешь ли, имеет свойство повторяться. Ты в безопасности собственного замка, а меня ждут приключения.</p><p>Уверенно пошёл к двери, как будто для окончания разговора не требовалось согласия Дэна. <br/>За ним потянуло, захотелось удержать, но слов всё не находилось. Попробовал иначе и получилось. Пальцами поймал за локоть, схватился за потёртую джинсу. Мэттью, может, ждал чего-то подобного? И снова позволил притиснуть себя к двери. Теперь их движения вошли в синхронность быстрее, намного быстрее. Дэн старался не захлебнуться вздохом, который даже сделать не успел.<br/>Успокаивающие прикосновения коснулись его затылка, шеи, остались теплом ладоней на плечах, ловко забравшись под куртку. И это совсем не сходилось с тем, как жарко Мэттью целовал его, как будто всё (опять) начал сам. <br/>Или правда начал, но так умело, что Дэн не заметил?<br/>Вкус сигарет и лёгкая горькость чая. Дэн этой смеси почти и не замечал. Через движения губ и языка пытался передать сообщение, да только и сам не понимал, какое же...<br/>Когда услышал с улицы сирену пожарной машины, остановился. Облизал губы, задевая язык Мэттью. Тот ответил лишь смешком.</p><p>— О, ну да, мне пора? — с нескрываемым вопросом в голосе.</p><p><i>Точно ли пора? Или остаться?</i><br/>Дэн поправил его джинсовку, отпустил, ощущая сожаление и беспомощность. В очередной раз собирался дать ему ускользнуть и позволить себе...</p><p>— Ты не забывай, что я сказал про телефон, ладно? — после каждого слова заметный лёгкий выдох. Непривычно слышать подобное не в песнях, ещё более непривычно — примерять на себя в качестве причины. Сердце дёрнулось, Дэн кинул несколько раз.<br/>— Да, конечно. Но не ночью, ночь — святое время.<br/>— Святое время, — тихо повторил Мэттью.<br/>— Спасибо, что проводил.</p><p>Мэттью сжал его ладонь и открыл дверь, в свете коридорных ламп улыбнулся ещё раз, позволяя разглядеть раздражение, уже появившееся на губах.<br/>Дэн кивнул ещё раз, провёл пальцами по щетине и закрыл дверь.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>